Date
by LazyGrayKnightof17
Summary: C.C was sulking. Lelouch forgot something. The whole day was boring until night came and.... just read it.


Title: Date (not good in titles)

Writer: Knightof17

Genre: Romance

Rated: K+

Prompt: Surprise

* * *

A/N: My second fic is finally finish, yehey!!!!! That's all I could say. I've run out of coherent words.

For those who review last time in my first fic: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! I appreciated them all. Yeah it's a sad story and it turned out nice despite that fic was un-beta-ed.

Setting: Post r2, somewhere in immortality.

* * *

A typical morning for immortal couple. But for C.C, this is not just a ordinary day; it's special, not only for her, but for also Lelouch. Lelouch, on their dining table, sipped his tea peacefully while reading a newspaper. When he finished his tea, he stood up and picked his camera; he's a photographer. After preparing his things for his work, he bid farewell on his green haired companion. When he was about to exit the house, C.C called him.

"Lelouch, aren't you forgetting something?" the witch asked.

Lelouch walked towards to her then something popped up on his mind.

"Oh, I forgot, sorry," he kissed her on cheeks. "See you later, dear,"

When the warlock left, C.C became sad. Sad sad.

"Maybe he forgot what day it is," she sigh.

She began to clean the dishes on kitchen. Boring.

"This day would be boring," she thought.

After cleaning the dishes, she proceed to do all the remaining house work. She knew that Lelouch will be angry if his house was dirty. It only took a whole morning just to finish those house works. Relief. C.C was relieved when she cleaned their house. She was hungry. She went to their kitchen where their refrigerator was located. As she opened the door, she saw the calendar, posted on the fridge's door. She let a deep sigh again.

"Maybe I should get used to it. We will live each other for eternity and he would forget this not only once," she muttered to herself while looking at the calendar.

After eating her beloved pizza which she didn't bother to reheat because she was too lazy to do it, she decided to take a shower. While in the tub, she began playing with the bubbles, blowing and popping them gave her pleasure as she feels the trickling liquid to her white skin. Then, something caught her eye. On her hand; a golden ring slid on one of her finger. She stared at it. It is beautiful.

"This kind of ring, was wore once in a life by a woman. It will never be replace by something else," she said with a mirth on her voice.

Night was approaching. The whole day was boring, for the witch. Since she was bored, all she could do was sleep. So she slept on their room, with Cheese-kun beside her.

* * *

"C.C, wake up,"

C.C opened her eyes. She saw Lelouch, peering at her face.

"C.C, wake up, please," in commanding but soft voice, more like a request.

C.C woke up groggily, eyes drooping. She slept for 3 hours.

"Here, wear this," he shoved something from his back, a white box.

"What's with you? Leave me alone. I don't want to see you," she spat, pushing the warlock away from her. The immortal genius blinked.

"C.C, please," he begged.

"I don't want,"

Lelouch backed away. He saw it, C.C was sulking. But it didn't stopped him for being persistent. In fact, it made him smile.

"Okay, if you don't want, I'll just send 'them' back to where they belong," he said as he walks toward the door.

Hearing the word 'them' made the witch stood up.

"What 'them'?"

"Get dressed, this day is special, remember?" he smirked as he excited the room.

C.C, upon hearing the word 'special', she hurriedly opened the box; it was a dress, pink and orange in color. She was overjoyed upon seeing the dress.

"He didn't forget it!!!" she squealed in delight as she began to fix herself. She did everything she can to make herself beautiful; the day was 'special', indeed.

When the door opened, Lelouch, in his white tux, gasped.

"C.C…" as he saw his partner in peach and orange dress, her hair let down, standing in front of him. "You're beautiful," he said as he walks towards to her. C.C smiled. Then,

"Le-lelouch," she was surprised as Lelouch blindfolded her.

"It's a surprise C.C," he whispered as he took her hand and guided her to their car.

"Where are we going, Lelouch?" C.C asked, as she heard the engine started and felt that the vehicle moved.

"You'll find out later," he answered confidently.

C.C just nod. She really don't know what was her warlock thinking and she was also excited on the surprise.

* * *

The car stopped moving. Lelouch got off the car and went on the other side of the car. He opened the door and assisted her blindfolded female companion. After locking the door, the two proceed to walk on a rocky road that C.C assumed that they were in the mountain.

"Are we there yet?"

"Were close now, C.C,"

A few more steps and finally, they reached their destination.

"Wait here," the warlock said as he runs towards the 'unknown' things in front of them. C.C heard something scratching-like sound. Then she smelled something. It seems her warlock was lighting something. After a few moments, Lelouch went on her back, removing the cloth on her eye. When the cloth was not on her sight anymore, she began to open her eyes and surprised as she saw the scenery.

"Lelouch, you made all of these?" her voice has a hint of ecstasy.

"Yes, I made them for you," he said as he held her face, their nose touching each other.

"But I thought you hate Cheese-kun?" as she stared at small Cheese-kun candles lightened up and a yellow Cheese-kun sofa on the middle of the circular arranged candles.

"Maybe I am, but this day I won't hate him, and also," he pulled something on his back, "Happy 20th Anniversary, C.C," bouquet of yellow roses in front of witch.

C.C accepted the flowers and hugged her dear husband, then cried.

"I thought you forgot about it,"

Lelouch looked at her, place his forehead on hers, his hands are on her waist.

"How could I forget about it? Didn't I promised you that you're going to be surprised in our anniversary?"

She chuckled, "You silly warlock," she pulled him into a kiss. It took a few moments before they broke apart. "Thank you," was all she manage to say.

"You shouldn't be thanking now," he pulled her at the yellow sofa and sat on it. C.C admired the Cheese-kun filled scenery. Then she smelled something, it is pizza that Lelouch was holding.

"I know you like pizza that's why I brought it here," he opened the box.

"Grilled chicken?" when she saw the toppings.

"To make it different," he took a slice and gave it to C.C.

But C.C didn't took the pizza. Instead, she took a bite on it, then she took a slice and held the cheesy delight onto his mouth.

"If you don't mind, Lelouch?"

The warlock knew what she meant, so he bit the pizza and chewed it. C.C laughed.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You ate like a kid," she wipe away the cheesy smudge near on his lips. Lelouch blushed. Then Lelouch remembered something.

"I have something for you," he pulled something on his pocket. When he got it, he handed the yellow box over his wife.

C.C took the box and opened it, her eyes became wide; a golden necklace, with a golden Cheese-kun pendant. Then she looked at him again, with astonishment on her face.

"Lelouch, how did you-,"

"I've asked Knight to made me a different shape of pendant. He was shocked when I told him that it would be Cheese-kun. At first, he found it weird, but look," as he lift the accessory on the box and placed it around her neck, "do you like it?"

C.C was flattered. Lelouch knew she liked it. Then C.C kissed her husband on lips, again.

"I love it," she was truly thankful because she got Cheese-kun's expensive pendant that no coupon would equaled it. "Tell Knight that he made a good job," and she smirked.

"Take good care of it. I'm not going to tell Knight about a spare one. It cost me 1 year salary just to purchase that 'precious' Cheese-kun of yours," he also smirked. "And to make it perfect," he stood up and pulled something behind the sofa.

Fireworks. He began to place them in upright position. After finishing the preperations, he light up the match and looked at his wife, "Happy 20th Anniversary, again, C.C," rockets flew up in the sky, scattering a thousand colors. It exploded into shimmering fountain of light.

Lelouch sat on their sofa, wrapped his arm on C.C. C.C rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapped on his waist. They watched as the rockets explode in scattering colors, resting happily in each other's arm. They are going to experience more surprises and anniversaries in their lives.

END.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I admit, I inserted myself on it. I can't help it. Sorry if their characters here acted differently. Again, apologies for this fic. The dress they were wearing, I have a picture of it but I'm not good when it comes on elaborating them.:l

And please, review. Necessary for improvement.

Q: What is the meaning of OC and OOC anyway? Sorry, just newbie.


End file.
